The Digital Rider - BlazeTheCharmander Style
by BlazeTheCharmander
Summary: Hey Guys, this is my other account, instead of Midnight, using this story, but its going to go in a different direction then the other one, so enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey people, BlazeTheCharmander here, im back and this time I've got a little bit more time before I got Exams, so I can start updating more quickly, and more smoothly, so I apologise for not updating, but here we are now!**

 **Now then, let's start with another of my new stories, which, as you can see, is a Kamen Rider and Digimon crossover, so enjoy**

 **Now, to the story!  
** ( **DIEND DRIVER)**

Prologue _  
_Well, where should I start, me becoming Diend, or how this all started?

For your sake, I'll start at the beginning, where I got the Diend driver and how I became Kari's and Tai's adopted brother, and most importantly, how I became what I always wanted to be, a hero.

My name is James King, and this is my story, and this, this is how I became Kamen Rider Diend.

Henshin!

 **Kamen Ride: Diend!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people, here is the second chapter of the Digital Rider**

 **Please enjoy and read**

 **(Place's and City's)**

 _(Though)_

 _ **(Henshin Sequence and Attack and Form Cards)**_

 _Chapter 2: The New Treasure Hunter_

 **(Unknown)**

"Is he ready?"

"Not yet, but soon, my lord"

"Has the Device been delivered?"

"Yes, it has"

"Good, then now we wait, and pray"

 **(In England, London)**

"James, wake up!"

James King opened his eye and glared at his alarm clock, as that was the main reason his mother woke him up as the beeping could have been heard downstairs, and he had yet found a way to mute it, and yelled back "I'm up, I will be down in a sec"

James pushed himself out of his bed; take a few seconds to look at all the Kamen Rider items he collected over the years, like the Wizardriver, nearly all but the Infinity style rings next to it, the many posters he had round his room, and finally the other drivers siting on a shelf, but he kept his Wizardriver separate because it was what he first collected, and he felt it was special

He quickly got changed, putting on some blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather jacket that had an angel on the back, with Rebirth on top of the angel.

As he walked downstairs, he saw that there was a package in the living room of his house, and his mother and father were looking slightly surprised for some reason, so he walked into the living room and said "What's wrong?"

This seemed to have snapped them out of their staring match, and his mother said "You won another item from your magazine competition and your father here though it is too dangerous for you to use."

James rolled his eye, as his father was slightly overprotective, yet he still let him get the stuff for Kamen Rider.

He picked the package up and said "Il be in my room looking at what I won, I'll be back down in a few minutes."

He turned round and started to walk towards the stairs, missing the look of fear and worry that his father sent at him, before glaring at his mother, and said "He's not ready yet, he need more training!"

James mother look at him and said "If he wasn't ready, then our lord would not have sent the device, besides, he will learn, he's always learned quickly"

Upstairs, James had put the box on his bed, and was thinking what he had won from the competition, before grabbing a knife he had near his table that he used for opening boxes and letters.

As he cut the box open, he swore he heard a voice in his head say "It is time…" but he shook his head before muttering "Im hearing things."

He pulled out two things from the box that he was shocked to see, one was a box that seemed to have two decks of cards, and the other item was what shocked him

"A DiendDriver…" he whispered in shock, as this driver was too difficult to manufacture properly for most companies, with the electronics and the extending function getting in the way.

He then saw a card next to the driver that he never saw in the series, so, he picked up the driver, put the card in the slot near the barrel, and slide the barrel forward, the driver, which felt like real metal, saying

" _ **Attack Ride: Gateway!"**_

He was confused when he heard that, as there was not card in the series called Gateway, but decided as a joke to pull the trigger.

He was shocked at what happened.

As he pulled the trigger, a ball of light exited the end of the barrel, hitting the door of his wardrobe, and a portal of such appeared in front of him, and the card was ejected from the side slot, the card smoking slightly, and blacked out

James looked shocked, not thinking that the card would do anything, but then hear a voice say "Where is he?!"

He looked out his door, and eyes when wide when he saw armed people pointing guns at his mom and dad, and a man, who looked like he was in charge, was pointing a gun at his dads head

His dad said "You can't hurt him now." And this seemed the wrong thing to say as the soldiers beside him both hit him in the head and the stomach.

James mother yelled out "Leave him alone!", but James just stood there shocked, before he looked between the gateway and what was happening downstairs, and was deciding what to do when his father caught sight of him and the gateway, and yelled out "Run James, Run!", and in a surprising display of resistance knocked out one of the soldiers and elbowed the other, and ran towards James, trying to reach him.

He nearly got there when suddenly they hear a silence _Thump_ and James watched in horror as his father's eyes when dull, and fell forward and was unmoving, as the man that yelled at his father simple but the gun he had out away before walking towards him.

James immediately closed the door and blockaded it, but knew it would not last long, so he quickly got a few items, and picked up the Diend Driver and the Rider Cards, and was about to run through the Gateway when he hear d in the back of his head someone saying "You should Henshin before running through…"

James looked nervously at the gun, before looking at the gateway before making up his mind when the man behind his door yelled out to the other men downstairs "Knock his door down!"

James pulled out the Diend Rider Card, put it in the barrel of the gun, and held it pointed upwards before saying the word that he always wanted to say

"Henshin!"  
As soon as he said that, the image of Diend armour appeared around him, before slamming into him as the cards fell and landed into the helmet, as the gun announced when this happened

" _ **Kamen Ride: Diend!"**_

He looked at his hands in shock, before looking at the Gateway, and on instinct, ran towards it and jumped through, with the Gateway closing as soon as he when though, and his door was busted open, the man looking round before seeing the smoking card and cursed, before going outside the house.

As he got outside, he pulled out a phone, pulled up a contact list and selected the top one, and spoke immediately "Sir, we lost the child…, No, sir, he got the device before we got to him…, Yes, sir…, No, sir…, of course, I'll get right on it."

He closed the phone, looked at the house, before turning round and muttering "I will stop you kid, and I will finish what I started.", Before walking away.

 **Well there we have it, enjoy and review for more!**

 **BlazeTheCharmander signing off**


End file.
